Too Far In The Future
by PigSlay
Summary: Phil and his family are going back to the future, but they end up going back too far. How will this turn out?
1. Chapter 1: 2121?

**Too Far In The Future**

**Author's Notes: I don't own Uglies or Phil Of The Future. I wrote this a LONG time ago; when I was 12 - 13.**

**Chapter One: 2121?**

The Diffy's were in their time machine, going back to their home in 2121. Or so they thought.

Then they finally landed. Phil looked out the window.

"Dad, are you sure you typed in the right time?" he asked.

"Of course I am," his dad said, but then he got out and looked around.

"Where are we?" asked Phil's dad, getting out of the time machine and looking around.

They were in some kind of mansion.

Phil's mom got out and looked around too.

"Is this 2121?" she asked, shocked.

"No," said a voice. "It's 2305."

"Who's there?" Phil's dad asked."Wait did you say 2305?" he was shocked.

"Yes," said the voice.

"Oh, man, and now thanks to that new law, we're stuck here now! in this time!" said Phil's dad, smacking his head.

The girl with the voice looked confused. "What new law? oh, you mean the Lilia Amilia law?"

The Diffys just looked at each other and nodded no.

"Anyway," said Phil. "Where are you going?"

"Nowhere," said the voice. "Where do you think I'm going? to the Crim party. Hey, you all aren't dressed criminal. Wait, don't you need to become pretty?"

"Become what?" asked Pim, coming out of the time machine.

**Too Far In The Future**


	2. Chapter 2: Who In The World Are They?

Too Far In The Future

**Author's Notes: I don't own Uglies or Phil Of The Future.**

1**Chapter Two: who in the world are they? **

"A pretty," said the voice. "You know."

They didn't argue with that, even though the voice was still not being clear enough.

"I can't believe we're in the wrong century AGAIN," Phil's dad cried.

"I said you might have typed in the wrong time," said Phil.

"Okay, okay," said Phil's dad. "I know there's a solution, there's GOT to be."

"I don't think so," said Phil. "Sorry."

The mysterious person finally popped out of the shadows.

"Is there something I can help with?" the voice asked.

"No, we're just trying to-" Phil stopped and looked at the mysterious girl's bright beautiful blue eyes. "Who are you?"

Too Far In The Future 


	3. Chapter 3: Tally Youngblood

**Too Far In The Future**

**Author's Notes: I don't own Uglies or Phil Of The Future.**

1**Chapter three: Tally Youngblood **

"I'm Tally," she said. "Tally Youngblood."

Pim starred at her. "Did you just say Youngblood?"

"Yeah," said Tally. "No, no, not like that, no."

"So what is this 'pretty' thing you were talking about earlier?" Phil asked. "You see, we come from another century so we don't know what a pretty is."

"Oh," Tally said. "In that case."

Then she started to explain what pretties were, how gorgeous they were and how everybody loved them and cherished them and thought of them as the greatest people in the whole wide world. Then, she started to talk about the cliques. The Hot-Airs, The Crims, etc.

"And last but not least," said Tally. "There's how you turn pretty; the pretty operation."

"The pretty WHAT?" they all asked.

Too Far In The Future 


	4. Chapter 4: The Pretty Operation

Rusty Food Author's Notes: I don't own Uglies.

1**Chapter 4: Medicine**

"Tally-wa," he said. "I found something even more delicious!"

"What is it?" Tally asked. "What could be more delicious than Peeps?"

He ran over to her.

"Try some!" he handed her the Peeps cure.

"Are you sure?" Tally asked, her smile lowering to a Pretties' normal smile. "I have a sense that they are much less delicious than-"

Out of nowhere, David fired one of the Peeps Cure Pills into her mouth; perfect shot!

While chewing it, Tally said, "you're right, this is better than Peeps!"

"Don't talk with your mouth full!"

With each chew, Tally's smile lowered. First to a half Pretties' smile, then to a -1th of a Pretties' smile, then half an Uglies' smile, then down to half Uglies' half Specials' smile, then down to a Specials' smile.

**Rusty Food**


	5. Chapter 5: the Wrong Phil

Too Far In The Future Author's Notes: I don't own Uglies or Phil Of The Future.

1**Chapter Five: the wrong Phil **

Phil had finished taking the operation and was then sent to New Pretty Town, where Tally was.

"Tally-wa," said Phil, arriving back in Tally's room and noticing Tally going back to sleep. "Tally-wa, wake up, I'm back."

Tally opened her eyes.

"Hey, Phil-wa," she said. "So, did the operation go bubbly?"

"Yeah," said Phil. "Oh, hold on a second, I'm getting a ping."

"Oh no," said Tally, looking at the time. "You must know that there are only three hours until the party, we've got to get a really bubbly costume or we won't be admitted."

"Where are we supposed to go?" said Phil, listening to the ping.

"Stay calm, Phil-wa," said Tally. "come with Shay-la and I downstairs to the Hole."

"The Hole?" said Phil.

"Yeah," said Tally. "They give you clothes and stuff."

Phil didn't argue though, pretties barely argued.

Then, they went downstairs.

(Page 6 of PRETTIES UPDATED)

Shay had breakfast in tow; lobster omelettes, toast, hash browns,

"So, Tally-wa, do you think I look crim enough for this party?"

"Totally crim, Phil-wa," said Tally, smiling. "Don't you just LOVE being pretty?"

"Of course," said Phil. "It's beyond bubbly, don't you think so, Tally-wa?"

"Yeah," said Tally.

Even though he was a pretty, Zane's eyes seamed to lose some of the prettiness and happiness.

**Too Far In The Future**


End file.
